


My Little Pony: Character Songs

by DoubleP1997



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Fun, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleP1997/pseuds/DoubleP1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will create Songs for ponies and villians</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

I will do custom Songs for ponies (e.g. Braeburn), villians (e.g. T.G.A.P. Trixie [Lulamoon]) and groups (e.g. The Dazzlings). Leave in the comments Ponies and I will make them!


	2. Silver Spoon: Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver Spoon is a female school-age Earth pony and minor antagonist alongside Diamond Tiara. She and Diamond Tiara are best friends and classmates of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. She is one of the most famous ponies in the whole school alongside Diamond Tiara and the antagonist of the CMC.
> 
> But I think she will get sick of being number 2 and Diamond acting like she's the Star. This song shows it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Song:   
> Camp Rock - 2 Stars (Meaghan Martin)

It sucks!  
Why can't I be just one time the number one? Not even when you're gone!  
It's always...  
the same game when I go outside next to you, don't forget we are two!

But you just say: “This is my day!”

It's Silver Spoon's time to bloom!  
It's not just about you!  
Why can't you see?  
You're nothing without me!

As a team we would make it far!  
But No, because Diamond Ti-ar-a is the star!  
The star!  
The star!  
The star!  
“Who are you?”  
The star!  
The star!  
The star!  
“Silver who?”

Now it's (Now it's) my time to finally say what's on my mind... it's not very kind  
But you just (You just) turn your face away and say: “We have just time to hear the words of mine!”  
Every po-ny talks about you...  
But just because you force them to...

It's Silver Spoon's time to bloom!  
It's not just about you!  
Why can't you see?  
You're nothing without me!

As a team we would make it far!  
But No, because Diamond Ti-ar-a is the star!  
The star!  
The star!  
The star!  
“Excuse you??”  
The star!  
The star!  
The star!

Diamond, tell me what is wrong? Every pony is gone... Why?  
Be-fore you have the chance to say what you want to say...   
I'm already far away!

It's Silver Spoon's time to bloom!  
It's not just about you!  
Can you now see?  
You're nothing without me!

As a team we would make it far!  
But No, because now Sil-ver Spoon is the star!

Finally my time came!  
But I will stay the same  
Not like you! Who totally went insane! 

You had your chance to make it far!  
It's over because now Sil-ver Spoon is the star  
The star!  
The star!  
The star!  
“Who are you?”  
The star!  
The star!  
The star!  
“Diamond who?”

The star  
The star  
The star  
My day will come!  
The star   
The star  
The star  
To be someone!


	3. Sonata Dusk (feat Trixie Lulamoon): Sonata's the name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonata Dusk is a female siren and one of the main antagonists in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks.   
> She is a backup singer in her band the Dazzlings,, featuring Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and herself, rivaling the Rainbooms. She can be very childish and isn't the smartest siren out of the three, more likely the stupidest. She is not as mean as the other two and she always fights with Aria Blaze. She loves Tacos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Song:  
> Digital Daggers- The Devil Within

They've told me: “We will stand here by your side  
We'll spend together our lives and protect you in our fights”  
Singing melodies of love, anger, sadness as a crew  
'Till we met you...

We tried our best to live the old life that we have lost  
No matter what to do, we don't cared which line we've crossed!  
We had a special binding only we three really knew  
'Till we met you...

Now I'm all alone again!  
No mate, no pal, no friend  
I don't know which road to go  
Can I survive on my own?  
Can I return to my throne?  
Sonata's the na-a-a-ame... My life is just a ga-ame!

Aria left after I tried to cheer up  
Our group of three when we all ran out of luck  
Adagio became more selfish, a dark side I never knew  
(Adagio became selfish, even more than I was used to)  
'Till we met you...

Now I'm all alone again!  
No mate, no pal, no friend  
I don't know which road to go  
Can I survive on my own?  
Can I return to my throne?  
Sonata's the na-a-a-ame... My life is just a ga-ame!

I walk along the street 'cause I'm a fighter!  
Hungry, sad and alone  
This reality was my former nightmare!  
Can not release one tone  
Left behind to be unknown! Life isn't fa-a-a-air! (not fa-a-a-air)

But then I found a new friend!  
She's surely one of a kind  
It was a hand that she lend  
Then she made up my mind  
And now we're ready to fight!  
Sonata's the na-a-a-ame... I'm Great and Powerful again!  
Sonata's the na-a-a-ame... Can't wait to meet you again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love her and I tried to make a song following her defeat in the movie. The "You" is Twilight Sparkle or Sunset Shimmer, both would fit perfectly.   
> PS: I love Sonata and Trixie as a team!


	4. Gustave le Grand: Gustave le Grand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gustave le Grand is a male griffon and a baker. He was one of Mr. Cake's formerly competitors in the episode "MMMystery on the Friendship Train" and Mr. Cake's allie after he ate Mulia Mild's Chocolate Mousse Moose. He is a famous griffon baker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Song:  
> Pharrell Williams - Happy
> 
> (Reader's request)

Welcome to my store, please take a seat...  
Order any-thing and you know, it's unique...  
Some-thing full of chocolate or some whipped cream?  
I'll send your sense of taste into a dre-e-eam....

(Gustave le Grand) And I will show you what It means if your dreams come finally true!  
(Gustave le Grand) When everything is just the way it should be, I mean at least for you!  
(Gustave le Grand) Just take a bite and close your eyes. Now tell me what you see...  
(Gustave le Grand) Let the flavor take over your heart and over your fantasy...

Sadness and anger overcomes your heart?   
Take my advise: Don't even let it start.  
One piece of my cake and it'll fade away...  
But as my customer you'd love to stay...  
Because I'm...

(Gustave le Grand) And I will show you what It means if your dreams come finally true!  
(Gustave le Grand) When everything is just the way it should be, I mean at least for you!  
(Gustave le Grand) Just take a bite and close your eyes. Now tell me what you see...  
(Gustave le Grand) Let the flavor take over your heart and over your fantasy...

Come on  
(Eat it) and feel free to taste your dream  
(Eat it) and you'll know what I me-mean  
(Love it) and feel free to stay here  
(Love it) and let me take your fear

(Eat it) and feel free to taste your dream  
(Eat it) and you'll know what I me-mean  
(Love it) and feel free to stay here  
(Love it) and let me take your fear

(Gustave le Grand) And I will show you what It means if your dreams come finally true!  
(Gustave le Grand) When everything is just the way it should be, I mean at least for you!  
(Gustave le Grand) Just take a bite and close your eyes. Now tell me what you see...  
(Gustave le Grand) Let the flavor take over your heart and over your fantasy...

(Gustave le Grand) Take one or two Éclairs and a bite of this chocolate cake!  
(Gustave le Grand) I've made a lot of them so you-ou never have to wait.  
(Gustave le Grand) Fulfill your wishes just like a fairy with a piping bag  
(Gustave le Grand) The famous griffin's here for you, you might know me from the mag!

Come on  
(Taste it) and feel how you heart skips a beat  
(Taste it) and I hope you'll honor my feat  
(Live it) and feel free to take what's yours  
(Live it) and let me be your source!

 

(Gustave le Grand) And I will show you what It means if your dreams come finally true!  
(Gustave le Grand) When everything is just the way it should be, I mean at least for you!  
(Gustave le Grand) Just take a bite and close your eyes. Now tell me what you see...  
(Gustave le Grand) Let the flavor take over your heart and over your fantasy...

(Gustave le Grand) Take one or two Éclairs and a bite of this chocolate cake!  
(Gustave le Grand) I've made a lot of them so you-ou never have to wait.  
(Gustave le Grand) Ful-fill your wishes just like a fairy with a piping bag  
(Gustave le Grand) The famous griffin's here for you, you might now me from the mag!

Bon Appétit


	5. Rarity: Generous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rarity is a female unicorn pony and the older sister of Sweetie Belle. She represents the Element of Generosity. She works as a fashion and a seamstress at her own store in Ponyville. She own a cat named Opalescence and loves her very much. She also loves gems and being a drama queen. Spike has a crush on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Song:  
> Britney Spears - Womanizer

Generous!   
My own Element, believe it  
How can you dare  
to say that you just can not see it?  
I am making dresses for free  
There is no “I” for me, just “We”  
And I even stayed when my dearest dream waited

Rarity...  
I think my name fits just perfect  
What do you mean?   
I get from every mirror distracted?  
It's not true you have to know  
It's not for me, it's for the show  
so better you keep your voice low-ow

Generous! I am Generous! Always Generous!  
Element of Generosity! No one is more Generous!  
You, you better  
You, you better  
Shutting up! Giving up! You're a flop! I'm the top!

Rarity is here and she-she shows you what's it's all about!  
Rarity is here so-so you better listen or she shouts!  
(Uh) Being flawless!  
(Uh) Being trendy  
(Uh) Getting dressed up!  
(Uh) Eye candy

Rarity is here so-so the show can finally begin!  
Rarity is here, that-that means everyone here can just win!  
(Uh) Being the prom queen!  
(Uh) Getting a whole scene!  
(Uh) You know what I mean...  
(Uh) Don't you?

Fluttershy,  
Could you help me with a problem?  
I could need  
a model for my clothes to show them.  
I know you have a lot to do  
but think what I've done for you   
and it would be nice if you do a payback

And Rainbow, dear  
You could wear this dress, it fits you  
I know it's pink  
But I've done something for you too!  
So please, my dear, do what I say  
and everything will be okay   
and if you do something wrong you'll pay!

Generous! I am Generous! Always Generous!  
Element of Generosity! No one is more Generous!  
You, you better  
You, you better  
Shutting up! Giving up! You're a flop! I'm the top!

Rarity is here and she-she shows you what's it's all about!  
Rarity is here so-so you better listen or she shouts!  
(Uh) Call me beauty!  
(Uh) or Aphrodite!  
(Uh) Believe what you see!  
(Uh) Rarity...

Rarity is here so-so the show can finally begin!  
Rarity is here, that-that means everyone here can just win!  
(Uh) I'm hypnotizing!  
(Uh) and very surprising!  
(Uh) Also I can sing!  
(Uh) Listen...

They may call me diva but they can not see....  
(Generous, Generous, Generous)  
All this attention they give me only flatters me   
I am what I meant to be

Generous! I am Generous! Always Generous!  
Element of Generosity! No one is more Generous!  
You, you better  
You, you better  
Shutting up! Giving up! You're a flop! I'm the top!

Rarity is here and she-she shows you what's it's all about!  
Rarity is here so-so you better listen or she shouts!  
(Uh) The stage is my land  
(Uh) the camera's my friend  
(Uh) I can but you can't  
(Uh) handle me...

Rarity is here so-so the show can finally begin!  
Rarity is here, that-that means everyone here can just win!  
(Uh) I'm legendary  
(Uh) but can be very  
(Uh) frightening and scary  
(Uh) Sometimes

Rarity is here and she-she shows you what's it's all about!  
Rarity is here so-so you better listen or she shouts!

Generous! I am Generous! Always Generous!  
Element of Generosity! I'm a real rarity!


	6. Trixie Lulamoon aka. The Great and Powerful Trixie: I've cried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie, or Trixie Lulamoon, is a female unicorn pony and traveling magician. She calls herself The Great and Powerful Trixie and is Twilight Sparkles's counterpart. She speaks of herself in the third person and always uses her stage-name. In Equestria Girls she appears at a vending machine buying some peanut butter crackers. In Rainbow Rocks she has her own band, Trixie and the Illusions.
> 
> This was my first cover I've ever wrote... After Trixie was forced to leave Ponyvile she had a hard time... Here you can see what she has been through.  
> (Not the best song...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Song:  
> Avril Lavigne - Smile

I was used to be famous  
Everyone asked: “Tell me who is this?”  
And they've just said: “She's powerful”

Now it's like that person died   
Out of my  
Out of my  
Out of my sight  
And it's like she took my heart and soul!

They, They said: “Hey!  
What's her name?  
I knew someone who almost looked the same”

A-and I said: “Hey!”  
Since that day  
I don't know if I'll probably go insane!

Yeah! And every ni-i-ight I've cried!  
The side of me died!  
I lost my fame, was the one to blame, my leading li-i-ight!  
That's right. Searched for it every night!  
But now I know, now I see, I can't keep quie-ie-ieieiet!  
Every night night ohoh right!

Rock farming is now what I am   
With every rock I move just think: “damn!   
Where is my hat and my long cape?” (oh oh oh)

Every day it is a replay  
Do the same things I did yesterday  
“Am I completely out of shape?”

And I say: “Hey!  
What's her name?”  
While looking in the mirror at my old me!

And she says: “Hey!  
You're to blame  
This is your self you'll never ever be!”

Yeah! And every ni-i-ight I've cried!  
The side of me died!  
I lost my fame, was the one to blame, my leading li-i-ight!  
That's right. Searched for it every night!  
But now I know, now I see, I can't keep quie-ie-ieieiet!  
Every night night ohoh right!  
I can't keep quie-ie-ieieiet!  
Every night night ohoh right!

Walking on a road back home  
Kicking little leaves, breaking stick and stone  
My new-made past just began!

My cape dances through the air  
Now my life will be fair and square  
I'm great and powerful again!

And every ni-i-ight I smile  
It's been a while  
But finally, finally I am me now-ow-ow!  
The show!  
Let my magic flow  
And show them I belong here, I belo-ong so, so, so-o-o  
Powerful a-and Great  
Belo-ong so, so, so-o-o  
Powerful a-and Great  
Pow-pow-po-o-o-ow  
Great and Pow-, Pow-powerful...


	7. The Dazzlings (Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk): Songs of Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dazzlings are a musical group formed by Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk in the movie Rainbow Rocks. Adagio is the lead singer while Sonata and Aria are the background singers. They are using their voices to spread anger, hatress and fights while their necklaces are collecting the magical power of the hypnotized persons. They are sirens and were banned from Equestria by Star Swirl the Bearded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Song:  
> Alex C. feat. Yasmin K. - Angel of Darkness

Songs of Destruction!  
Songs of the Sirens!  
Orange, Purple and Blue  
One word and we don't know what to do!

“Welcome to the Show!”  
You will let us know!

How we can take you far!  
Adagio, Aria, Sonata!

A strong crystal... red and small  
We're meant to fall...  
They'll take over us  
take over us... all

Only one song so full of hate!   
Has sealed forever our fates!  
No hope survived! It is to late!  
The only thing we can do is wait... mercy!

Songs of Destruction!  
Songs of the Sirens!

Orange, Purple and Blue  
One word and we don't know what to do!

“Under our Spell!”  
We need a wishing well!

To throw a coin inside...   
And watch how it spreads the sacred light!

We don't know...   
What have we done!  
To deserve...  
What you three begun!  
But I know that … one day  
We will be free and full of glee   
and I will stay  
I will say  
on that day...  
on that day...  
on that day...

A group of six once tried their best  
But they just couldn't pass the test!   
A seventh girl, her hair bright red!  
Now she is gone, most likely dead...

Songs of Destruction!  
Songs of the Sirens!

Orange, Purple and Blue  
One word and we don't know what to do!

“Battle of the Bands!”  
Queens of our lands!

We can't let you go...  
There is too much that you now know (To la-a-ate!)


	8. Pinkie Pie: You know, Pinkie Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinkie Pie is a female earth pony and lives with the Cakes. She represents the Element of Laughter. Her full name is Pinkamena Diane Pie and her family is working on a rock farm. She is called "The Super Duper Party Pony", because she is always throwing the best parties in Equestria.  
> She has a pet baby alligator named Gummy and works at Sugarcube Corner. Her special ability is her "Pinkie Sense".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Song:  
> Pharrell Williams - Happy

Do you want to cry  
Go search for Pinkie Pie  
Promise she'll give it a try  
And tries a trick or two

Party canon and more  
She brings through the door  
Don't ask what she is using it for  
'Cause she's gonna show it to you!

Go to her place  
with a frown  
And she will turn your face   
in no time upside down

Funny dances  
and a joke  
Then some glances  
And your sorrow broke!

You know, Pinkie Pie,  
I'm not gonna ask how. I'm not gonna ask why  
You can jump so high up in the sky  
I guess it is just you.

You know, Pinkie Pie,  
I hope we two never have to say bye-bye  
Before I met you I was so shy  
Now I am just like you!

Balloons and some confetti!  
Great Idea! And some spaghetti!  
Of course a big, white yeti.  
And a purple dotted giraffe

Pinkie Sense? What do you mean?  
Nothing is what they might seem?  
What? Was that a submarine?  
So random and we laugh

We two together  
Party time  
Nothing matter  
This is our prime

Balloon animals  
A worm and a snake  
Party animals  
Do-o the Pony-Shake!  
Yeah, that's right!

You know, Pinkie Pie,  
I'm not gonna ask how. I'm not gonna ask why  
You can jump so high up in the sky  
I guess it is just you.

You know, Pinkie Pie,  
I hope we two never have to say bye-bye  
Before I met you I was so shy  
Now I am just like you!

Cupcakes? Yummi! Hey there Gummi.  
Do you heard that? I think that was my tummy.   
I could eat a bathtub full of honey!  
But I can just do it with you right by my side.  
With you right by my side x9

You know, Pinkie Pie,  
I'm not gonna ask how. I'm not gonna ask why  
You can jump so high up in the sky  
I guess it is just you.

You know, Pinkie Pie,  
I hope we two never have to say bye-bye  
Before I met you I was so shy  
Now I am just like you!

You know, Pinkie Pie,  
I'm gonna tell you how. I'm gonna tell you why  
My heart jumps high up to the sky  
because I really love you.

You know, Pinkie Pie,  
I hope one day I can call you my  
Somepony but I am just a guy  
who will always stay with you


	9. Braeburn: Wild, Wild West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Braeburn is a male Earth pony from Appleloosa and is Applejack, Big McIntosh, and Apple Bloom's cousin, as well as Granny Smith's grandson. He welcomes new visitors and shows the the town. He is very active and, can talk nonstop and is most of the time cheerful and excited. He only appears in a few episodes but is one of the most shipped stallion pony in the whole series, mostly with other stalions or Little Strongheart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Song:  
> Maroon 5 - One More Night

(Wel-come to Ap-ple-loo-sa) x2

Welcome to our town!  
Enjoy the time while you're still here with us.  
Taste our lovely treats!  
Its our pleasure to have you as our guest.  
Do you want a trip  
Trough our town? Trust me you don't wanna miss it.  
Is there a problem?  
I would be really glad to help you with it!

(Ahh) I know you will love it  
you will love it to stay with us!

Appleloosa offers so much  
offer so much and it's just for you!

Every-day is a new chance,  
is a new chance to make the best of it

And in the night you're gonna dream,  
you're gonna dream only the best dreams.

There's nothing I like more than the Wild, Wild West!  
I like everything but that's the best!  
Take a cowboy hat and come with me!  
To the Wild, Wild West and you will see! 

The burning sun  
seems unbearable but it's not that bad.  
And all the sand  
feels like you would walking on a beach.  
The water is fresh  
and it's almost as cold as the coldest ice  
We got everything  
there's nothing that we would ever miss.

(Ahh) Enjoy every single second,  
every single second you are spending here!

You're home won't seem so far  
seems so far away anymore! 

We call us a big family,  
a big family and you're a member too.

And when you decide to leave,  
decide lo leave you will stay in our hearts.

The family's strong here in the Wild, Wild West!  
There is nothing we could call the rest.  
Everypony is welcome in our herd.  
We know what you mean even without a word. 

(Wel-come to Ap-ple-loo-sa)  
I promise you'll enjoy the time!  
(Wel-come to Ap-ple-loo-sa)  
Everything will be just fine!  
(Wel-come to Ap-ple-loo-sa)  
Are you dancing? That's a sign! 

The day is ending and you,  
ending and you should go to bed. 

All the stars are sparkling,  
are sparkling ju-ust for you.

I wake you when the sun rises,  
when the sun rises and a new day  
a new day  
a new day  
for  
you!

The sun shines bright in the Wild, Wild West!  
And now you also call it your “nest”!  
I told you: One day you will see! (Say, can you see?)  
That it and you were meant to be!  
(Yee-Haw! Now you finally see!)

Welcome to your new home, the Wild, Wild West!  
Soon you'll also think it's better than the rest!  
Take your cowboy hat and follow the light!  
Open your eyes and see the gorgeous sight!


	10. Princess Celestia: When the moon rises high

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celestia is the older sister of Luna and the oldest princess in whole Equestria. She took Twilight Sparkle as her student and sended her to Ponyville. She raise the sun, but also raised the moon when Luna turned into Nightmare Moon and Celestia forced her upon the moon. She is the most powerful Alicorn in Equestria and was the former owner of the Elements of Harmony, taking Loyalty, Honesty and Laughter from Luna and keeping her original one - Kindness, Generosity and Magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song includes a flashback and verses of past Luna and present Luna, who is still "The Mare in the moon"
> 
> Original Song:  
> Evanescence -Wake me up Inside

I can not forget what happened when I was a foal.   
Felt like a puppet or a tool  
replaced by a newer one.

She showed no fear...  
When she tried to make me disappear...  
I was just a waste of power in her eyes...  
full... of... lies...

(Every time) When the moon rises high  
(Every night) I ask myself why? (Why oh Why?)  
Why couldn't she accept she wasn't me?

(Sacred light) Shines into my heart!  
(Painful light) A dagger, long and sharp! (It hurts so!)  
Why couldn't I help her finally see...

Family banished in no time   
Still was sister of mine  
Stay true!

Mare in the moon,  
was it to soon?  
For you?

(Every time) When the moon rises high  
(Every night) I ask myself why? (Why oh Why?)  
Why couldn't she withstand the pain and hate?

(Sacred light) Shines into my heart?  
(Painful light) A dagger, long and sharp! (It hurts so!)  
To see that my help came way-y to late...   
(For...give...me sis...ter)

Echoing Luna voice:  
The revenge will be mine...  
You already crossed the line!

Celestia:  
(For...give...me sis...ter)

Sometimes I wish I could go back!  
Have your old self here with me!  
So we could reign again as one!  
As a family! 

(Flashback)

Younger Luna:  
It isn't fair! No one understands me!  
I bring the gorgeous night that no pony will ever see!   
And when you raise the sun every pony loves you!  
Why can't you understand how it feels like being number two!

The day is great!  
The day is bright!  
The day feels right!  
You don't know anything...  
No one appreciate the night!   
See the darkest light...

(Back to present)

Celestia:  
(Every time) When the sun rises high  
(Every time) I can understand why? (Why oh Why?)  
She felt lonely and felt so ignored...

(Pleasant light) Across the land, so far...  
(Burning light) Shows me my inner scar (I miss you!)  
I wish our relationship could be restored!   
(One...day...you'll...come)

Echoing Luna voice:  
My prison won't hold me for long...  
I will come back where I belong!

Celestia:   
(And … fix.. what... here begun-u-u-u-u-u-un!)


	11. Brad: Without you in my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brad is the a boy who lives in the human world and he appears in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls and in Rainbow Rocks. He has a huge crush on Twilight Sparkle and is Sunset Shimmers Ex-Boyfriend. Twilight also has a crush on him and they almost kissed once but Trixie denied it by apprearing between them. He plays the e-guitar and has an own band. He was also a participant in the Battle of the Bands tournament but lost against the Dazzings in the semi-final.

The day you left me was the day my heart broke...  
I can not forget when we last spoke...  
Your voice sounds like angels, singing just for me...  
Near by your side is where I wanna be! 

Without you in my life I can't continue!  
Without you here with me there's nothing to do.  
It would be just fine if you... wouldn't go and were mine...  
The sun would always shine! 

Without you in my life I can not smile...  
I have already been down and sad for a long while...  
Why can't you just stay with me? We two would be free!  
And so full of glee! 

Adventures, romances, exciting and sad  
And even though I shout, you weren't mad...  
The love we two share is a magic so strong...  
Don't matter what comes nothing could go wrong! 

Without you in my life my heart will freeze!  
Without you by my side I cannot breath!  
I think my life must be... a journey for two.  
Just the team of me and you

Without you in my life there is just darkness...  
Without you here with me I am a huge mess...  
If I could catch a shooting star... So near but so far...  
Just like you are...

Without you I my life I try to move on...  
I think it's time to see that you are now gone...  
You are not like the stars at night... Sometimes out of my sight...  
and sometimes my leading light...


	12. Fluttershy: Most courageous Pony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluttershy is kind, she loves animals and is very shy... Well, her name is Fluttershy. She represents the Element of Kindness and loves every creature. Okay, she first had her problems with huge dragons but she dealed with it... somehow. She lives in a house near a wood and a lake with her pet bunny Angel and a few other animals, which she takes care of. She can fly like almost every pegasus and lived in Cloudsdale as a filly but she stayed in ponyvile after an accident in a flying race. She fell in love with the world underneath the clouds and stayed there since then. In an episode it was revealed, that she wears tail-extension xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this song because it fits perfect! Fluttershy is shy but I'm sure she tries to overcome this shyness to prove herself and the others she can be tough!

Everyday I'm trying...  
Losing all my fears...  
But every time I'm crying...  
I'm losing courage and tears...

Bullied in my childhood...  
Never to return...  
Living with Angel in the quiet woods...  
But now my inner fire burns....

When every pony is counting on me...  
When my chance comes to break free...  
I'll know it's my time to be the 

Most courageous Pony!  
When no fear can bring me down, defeat me!  
Force me to flee in fear and cry!  
Most courageous Pony!  
I'll show them that I can handle any-  
thing  
and I am no longer shy!  
Wave the old Me bye-bye!

(I promise I'll be...)

Fighting Nighmare Moon and...  
Trixie, Iron Will...  
Exploring the whole land...  
I keep going until...

I'm not afraid to say...  
What comes to my mind...  
Although it's not okay...  
And for sure not very kind

That day they will be forced to see...  
I'll be what they want me to be...  
And they finally see me as the...

Most courageous Pony!  
When no fear can bring me down, defeat me!  
Force me to flee in fear and cry!  
Most courageous Pony!  
I'll show them that I can handle any-  
thing  
and I am no longer shy!  
Wave the old Me bye-bye!

I will become...  
And they will see...  
They won't believe...  
What I will be...  
Feel the power...  
Feel the strength...  
I promise I won't be  
shy, shy, shy

I'm the most Courageous when...

Oh! No fear can bring me down, defeat me!  
Force me to flee in fear and cry!  
Most courageous Pony!  
I'll show them that I can handle anything  
and I am no longer shy!

Most courageous Pony  
One day I will reach my goal and live it!  
I'll keep going! I will try!  
Most courageous Pony!  
One day I'll show them what I can do...  
And they will believe that I  
Am no longer shy!


	13. Nightmare Moon: No Pony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare Moon is Princess Lunas alter ego and her villianess side. She was the first enemy the mane six fought and defeated with the Elements of Harmony. After Luna became jelous of her sister, she turned into a evil Alicorn and called herself Nightmare Moon. She created an eternal night but Celestia managed to defeat her with the Elements of Harmony and banished her to the moon, where she became "The Mare in the Moon".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the predecessor for Lunas Song and tells the story of Nightmare Moon
> 
> Original Song:  
> Anna Blue - So Alone

The stars are sparkling, a peaceful night ...  
But I know something isn't right...

No Pony honors what I do...  
They ignore me but they love you...  
I will take wha-at belongs to me!  
The time came for them to finally see...

Before I became the queen of night...  
My sister overshadowed me with her light...  
And I cried but no tears left my eyes... my eyes...

I've been so patient and I waited...  
She tried to help but it was to late...  
She said it would be alright but I knew she lied...

No Pony loved me but now they do...  
They adore me just like they adore you!  
Sister, you may think I am mean...  
But your nightmare is my greatest dream...

(No pony honored what I've done...  
Finally I became someone...  
Even though my old self is now gone...)

Every pony now lives in sorrow...  
Sister you're now in my shadow...  
The moon stays high and the sun is gone...  
Are you regretting what you've done...

Nightmare Moon! !Queen of the night!  
Stand up to me and dare to fight!  
But I can tell you... No pony survives...  
All the stars in the sky are lost lives...  
(Never to return...)


	14. Princess Luna: For my Sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Luna is Princess Celestias younger sister and was also known as Nightmare Moon. When she turned back because of the Elements of Harmony she went back to her old dutys and controlled the night and the moon again.   
> She and her sister represented the Elements of Harmony and were their first owners. Luna represented Loyalty, Honesty and Laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the successor of Nightmare Moons Song 
> 
> Original Song:  
> Damien Dawn - Your Heart

Every dream... a new nightmare (new nightmare)  
I see myself... gasping for air (gasping for air)  
She appears in front of me and laughs at me...   
Suddenly I am she...

Then I awake... scared to death (What happened?)  
I try my best … but I can't get a breath (Will I die?)  
Look at the moon a-and I begin to cry....

I thought I paid for my sins but she's still in my heart...  
She is my enemy! And I'm her piece of art!  
Please leave me! Can't you see?  
There's no place for two...  
I am myself and longer you...

The difference between you and me... (you and me)  
You couldn't see what I finally see (finally see)  
Spreading despair and making scars  
will never get you far!

Friendship and love...  
(Hatred and pain...)

Care for others...  
(the others are to blame) 

I have enough of you... Go away! 

 

I know I paid for my sins and I'm finally free!  
Thanks to my friends and my sister I could see!  
I need them! Can't leave them!  
Stay by my side...  
If it gets dark... show me the light...

Nightmare Moon is dead and Luna is reborn!  
I am the flower and she was my thorn!  
She hated me! She killed me!  
We never were twins...  
But still I paid for all of her sins...


	15. Discord: The world is now much more fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discord is the spirit of chaos and a former villian of MLP FiM. He escaped his stone-prison and stole the Elements of Harmony. Also he turned the Mane Six into their counterparts which made them unable to use the Elements when they find them. But he got defeated again and returned in the episode "Keep Calm and Flutter On". He stayed with Fluttershy and turned good with the help of Fluttershy. She became his best and oldest friend and maybe he has a crush on her. He helped the Mane Six with many problems but also caused many of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Song:  
> P!nk - Funhouse

Drinking chocolate milk upside down  
wearing on my head three crowns  
The King of chaos is here  
Oh don't worry! Show no fear

We gonna play a game or two  
I wanna play them with all of you!  
A nice round of bowling, I will win!  
because all of you are the pins!

The world is now much more fun!  
Don't worry! I have just begun!  
Instead of apples cheese cake!  
And yummy gummi bears in the lake!  
And windows I can break...  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 crash!

Pinkie Pie with purple hair!  
Rainbow Dash is trapped on a chair.  
And Rarity only cries and cries  
I turned her mane into some flies!

Applejack lies without a break  
And Twilight dances the pony-shake  
I turned Fluttershy into a tree  
and the little Spike into a bee!

The world is now much more fun!  
Don't worry! I have just begun!  
The weather chances every time...  
I say another rhyme! Lime! Slime!

The world is now much more fun!  
Don't worry! I have just begun!  
Every pony will easily sleep...  
When I turn them into cute sheep...  
And they can count themselves  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 night...

The lights are out! The party begins!  
This is a night so full of sins!  
Now you two kiss! I'll make you kiss...  
Because I am a huge fan of this... ship!

La La La La La lala!   
La Da La Da La Dada!  
Da Da Da Da Da Dada  
Da La Da La Da Lalala!

La La La La La Lala!   
(1, 2)  
La Da La Da La Dada!  
(3,4,5)  
Da Da Da Da Da Dada  
(6,7)  
Da La Da La Da Haha!  
(8,9)

The world is now much more fun!  
Don't worry! I have just begun!  
It's like playing with my cute dolls!  
Or with an bowling ball-ball-ball!

The world is now much more fun!  
Don't worry! I have just begun!  
You know? I started a time bomb...   
And now it's counting down! Be gone!  
It was a lot of fun...


End file.
